This application relates to a lighting control system including a dimmer circuit, which utilizes different algorithms dependent on the type of bulb that is being dimmed.
Lighting control systems are known, and may include dimmer circuits. As known, a dimmer circuit limits the light intensity of a bulb in some manner.
In modern buildings, there may be incandescent bulbs and fluorescent bulbs. Historically, residential lighting was provided more by incandescent bulbs, however, fluorescent bulbs are being mandated by government regulation.
Fluorescent lights are different than incandescent lights. As an example, they light up at different rates, and have other differing characteristics. However, to date, lighting control systems have not utilized different algorithms dependent on bulb type.